No Escuro do Corredor
by M.Cherry
Summary: Ela a Desejava. Ele Sabia. Projeto Filthy e Tales do 6V.


**Nome do autor: Miih**  
**Título:** No Escuro do Corredor.  
**Sinopse: Ela a desejava. E ele sabia.**  
**Ship:** Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Classificação: **  
**Status:** Completa  
**Formato: Short Fic**  
**Observação: **Em Hogwarts

**No Escuro do Corredor. **

x-x

Ela saiu andando depressa pelos corredores, com vários livros na mão. Como sempre.

Chegou à biblioteca e colocou os livros sobre a mesa e guardou um por um em sua devida seção.

Deixou cair um último livro. Avistou Malfoy que passava por um dos corredores da biblioteca, rodeado de seguidores. _"Humpf! Bando de idiotas" _pensou.

"_Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas? Um idiota fala, e os outros babacas obedecem, jamais...", _pensou, de novo, indignada, terminando de colocar o último livro em seu devido lugar.

Saiu da biblioteca sem olhar para trás, indo para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

Mais uma vez, Malfoy no meio do caminho. Ela parou e o encarou. Desta vez ele estava sozinho. _Sozinho._

"Granger, para de encarar."

"Encaro quantas vezes eu quiser, os olhos são meus."

Ele olhou debochando.

"Ah, então tudo bem, da próxima vez que você encarar a mim, arrancarei os seus olhos."

Grosseria. Sempre Grosseria.

O encarou com desprezo e saiu andando.

Chegou ao dormitório feminino, colocou seu pijama e deitou-se.

"_Como Malfoy é desprezível."_

E dormiu.

x-x

Estava tomando café no Salão Principal com Harry e Ron. Ron babando ao seu lado, o admirando como se ela fosse uma deusa.

Ela já estava cansada daquilo.

Malfoy adentrou o Salão Principal, mas de novo, _sozinho. _Desta vez o observou melhor. Belo corpo.

Ron interrompeu seus pensamentos beijando–a. Como aquilo era sem graça! Beijo sem graça. Pegada, zero.

Malfoy sim, aquele devia ter "_A" pegada._ Seu sonho com certeza era apenas um: beijar os lábios frios de Draco Malfoy. Como poderia não desejar? Dissimular a paixão por Ron não era tão difícil quanto parecia, mas esconder que só queria ser possuída por Draco Malfoy era impossível.

Parou de beijar Ron e, dando uma desculpa esfarrapada, saiu do Salão Principal.

x-x

Foi atrás de Draco. Onde ele estaria? _"Claro, num dos corredores." _Foi atrás dele e uma maneira que ninguém a visse, ou pelo menos, que ninguém percebesse. Ou até mesmo que _Ron percebesse._ Mas ele nunca percebera nada, estava sempre ocupado admirando-a o tempo todo.

Pelo menos se fosse Draco, ele não ia ficar apenas _admirando._

"Mas só vou saber disso, se _eu_ o pegar de jeito". Sorriu maliciosa, com os pensamentos aflorando cada vez que dava um passo pelo corredor escuro.

Perdida em seus devaneios, não notou que o perdera de vista. Assim como percebeu quase que instantaneamente, que aqueles corredores davam para as masmorras.

"Perdida, Granger?"

Sentiu os pêlos da nuca se eriçarem ao sentir o hálito quente ali. Nem precisou virar-se para saber quem proferia aquelas palavras.

Sentiu o cheiro de pós- barba que o garoto emanava e virando-se lentamente, o encarou com o pouco de luz que havia naquele corredor.

"Creio que isso não seja da sua conta... _Malfoy_"

"É da minha conta o que uma sujeitinha como você faz aqui, perto dos aposentos da Sonserina".

"Não se preocupe, não quero confraternizar com o inimigo" Sorriu de lado, enquanto continuava o encarando.

"Tem certeza?"

Draco perguntou, chegando mais perto da castanha. Ela até pensou em responder que _tinha_. Mas já era tarde.

Parte de seu sonho estava sendo realizado agora: "_beijar os lábios frios de Draco Malfoy..."_.

Nunca Ron o beijara daquele jeito. Nunca mesmo. E agora ela sabia que sim: _Malfoy tinha A pegada._

Em momento algum ela se afastou do beijo. Malfoy tinha um beijo desesperado, rápido. E seus lábios não eram frios... Eram quentes, assim como o corpo dela estava, devido a aproximação do corpo do loiro.

Ele pegou na cintura dela aproximando mais para aprofundar o beijo. Ela afastou dele com uma respiração ofegante. Vermelha. Ele sorriu para ela malicioso.

"Granger, você tinha dito que não compartilhava com o inimigo... Estranho, não?"

Ela não sabia o que responder. Ela estava atrás dele. Conseguiu o que queria.

"Eu...", ele tapou a boca dela com um beijo.

"Granger, você acha que eu não vejo seus olhares _discretos _pra mim quando está com o idiota do seu namoradinho? Eu sei que você me deseja. E não adianta mentir."

Ela não queria que ele falasse, queria que ele a beijasse de novo. Então, ela mesma se encarregou disso.

" Malfoy, você fala demais".

E todos os seus sonhos se realizaram naquela noite. Naquele corredor.

**N/A:Fic escrita especialmente para o projeto Filthy Tales do 6V.**

**Frase: ****Ingrid Mariane Black escreveu: ****Sonho**  
Seu sonho com certeza era apenas um: beijar os lábios frios de Draco Malfoy. Como poderia não desejar? Dissimular a paixão por Ron não era tão difícil quanto parecia, mas esconder que só queria ser possuída por Draco Malfoy era impossível.

Um beijo no meu diabo preferido Caah, sem você... (L)


End file.
